fikcjatotalnejporazkifandomcom-20200216-history
Przepłynąć przez Kanał La Manche
Around The World Odcinek 8 Chris siedzi we francuskiej kawiarnii Chris: '''Ostatnio w Around The World! Powrócili do nas nasi "kochani" starzy przyjaciele z I Love Money oraz In The Sea. Złodziej, to znaczy Pirat albo Terrorysta nr. 1 i ten drugi. Porwali nas samolot i byliśmy zmuszeni nakręcić odcinek w Paryżu we Francji. Zapał Lindsay do wygranej i naprawdę wielkich zakupów był ogromny, ale ostatecznie to Eklerkowi Zjadacze poszli na zakupy po wygraniu zadania. Na pierwszej ceremonii Nie mających pomysłu Na nazwe drużyny... Kto wymyślił tą nazwę?! Drużyna zagłosowała na Trenta i on jako kolejny pożegnał się z naszym programem. Dobra. Nie mamy samolotu, nie mamy pieniędzy... '''Kelner, który kaleczy angielski: Słuchać?! Ty nie mieć, jak wy to mówić pieniądza? Chris: Ups! Kto odpadnie dzisiaj? I czy pójdę do więzienia? Zoabczycie to dzisiaj w Around the World! Chris ucieka Kelner, który kaleczy angielski: Wracać ty Amerykańska *****. Na początku zwyczajnie kamery i pare zwierząt.Kamera biegnie przez holl samolotu, a przy barze siedzi Chris popijający kawe. Kamera idzię do kabiny kapitana gdzie siedzi Izzy która kieruje samolotem, a obok niej Owen który panikuje. Kamera wychodzi na zewnątrz. Dokładniej do Egiptu gdzie tańczą Heather i Courtney, a za nimi Duncan pada na ziemie ze śmiechu. Kamera idzie na plan wChinach gdzie Rick szuka Very, a ona razem z Arthurem kryję się za murem chińskim. Sonny tańczy na wulkanie na Hawajach. Kamera idzie teraz do Tybetu gdzie medutuje Harold, a przez okno widać marznących LeShawne, Dj'a i Codyego. Dalej gdzieś gdzie jest zimno widać Lindsay szukającą Tylera, a pomaga jej Millie. Plan w nowym Jorku. Ivan pomaga Heather zerwać koronę ze Statuły Wolności, a z tyłu widać Aminet, Venus i Gwen które nie mogą się z tego przestać śmiać, a za nimi stoi odrzucony przez Gwen, Trent. W Polsce w Pałacu Kultury widać Bridgette oraz Philip'a którzy szukają pomusłuy jak stąd zejść. JJ i Kyle są opiekani na rożnie na Syberii, a opala ich Aoife. Na koniec Agata balansuje na linie pomiędzy London Eye i Big Benem traci równowage i wpada do Tamizy a plusk powoduje że pojawia się napis Around The World. Pociąg jadący na północne wybrzeże Słodkie Podróżniczki 100px (pokój zwierzeń)Lindsay: Nie wierzę że straciłam te zakupy w Paryżu! Zawsze o nich marzyłam, a tutaj nic! Oby te motylki wam zjadły te ubrania, które miały być moje! Moje! Tylko moje! Wyrwała kamerę Bridgette: I przepadły te wspaniałe zakupy w Paryżu. Lindsay zaczyna płakać Lindsay: Moje zakupy w Paryżu! Dlaczego? Heather: O przestań już mi biadolić! (pokój zwierzeń)Heather: Lindsay mnie ostatnio strasznie wkurza! Zostało nas w drużynie czwórka. Jeżeli byśmy teraz przegrały to zapewne Courtney przekona te idiotki Bridgette i Lindsay by zagłosowały na mnie. Lindsay już się nie nabierze na moją uczciwość, ale Bridgette? Dlaczego by nie spróbować... Courtney: Heather wiem że razem z Arthurem głosowaliście na mnie! Oj nie ujdzie to wam na sucho! W sumie Arthur już zapłacił za to, ale ty jeszcze nie... (pokój zwierzeń)Courtney: O nie! Nie dam się wywalić Heather! To ona mnie będzie błagać, żeby zostać w programie! Ja Courtney to wygram, a Heather będzie mi czyścić buty! Bridgette: Hej! Nie martw się Lin! Jak już ten program się skończy to zabieram ciebie do Paryża na zakupy. Lindsay: Naprawdę? Bridgette: Tak oczywiście Lindsay! (pokój zwierzeń)Heather: Dlaczego one pod moim nosem zawiązują sojusz? On doprowadzi do eliminacji mojej i Courtney! Dlaczego ja?! wyrywa kamerę Lindsay: Dziękuje ci Bridgette! Courtney: No to szykuje się twoja eliminacja jeżeli przegramy Heather! zaśmiała się wrednie do Heather Heather: Spadaj! Przynajmniej mnie chłopak nie zdradza na lewo i prawo... (pokój zwierzeń)Courtney: Jak ona śmiała?! wyrywa kamerę (pokój zwierzeń)Chris: Proszę już nie wyrywać tej kamery! Pieniądze są w samolocie! A w samolocie "najlepsi" bandyci na świecie... Jestem bankrutem... Nie Mający Pomysłu Na Nazwę Drużyny 100px (pokój zwierzeń)Sonny: I zagłosowali na mnie! Jak normalnie śmiali? Nie no teraz wpadnę w depresje! Byłam o krok by odejść! Nie no foch na moją drużynę! Kyle: I jak Soncia? Mogłaś nas zostawić... Philip: Tak... Było by cicho i spokojnie! Sonny: Przepraszam, że co? Co wam się stało? Wy... wy byliście przecież mili! A teraz? Jesteście po prostu wredni! Philip: Oj tam! Mili nie wygrywają tego typu programów! Kyle: W sumie on ma racje! Heather i Alejandro wygrali. Sonny: Ale wygrali też Sadie, Agata i Arthur jakbyście zapomnieli! Kyle: Nie liczą się. To były pierwsze sezony! Philip: Ma rację! (pokój zwierzeń)Kyle: Nie jestem wredny. Po prostu chcę się pozbyć Sonny i tyle. Ona knuje coś większego, a tylko udaje taką miłą i słodką! (pokój zwierzeń)Philip: Taaaak. Zawiązałem sojusz z Kyle'm, ale tylko dlatego, że sytuacja zrobiła się niemiła. Wiecie. Została nas czwórka. Każdy jest teraz na celowniku, a Sonny to po prostu płotka, która i tak odpadnie wcześniej czy później. Izzy: Izzy widzi coś, co jest brązowe! Sonny: Pociąg. Izzy: Ok. Izzy widzi coś co jedzie po szynach! '''Sonny: Pociąg? Izzy: Ale tego na pewno nie zgadniesz! W czym siedzimy? Philip: Błagam! Skączcie już tą idiotyczną zabawę!!! Wredni Pasażerowie 100px Aminet: Dlaczego? Dlaczego ja się was pytam wylądowaliśmy dzisiaj na trzecim miejscu?! JJ: O przestań! Pierwszy raz nawaliliśmy! Aminet: Zamknij się wymoczku! Ja muszę być pierwsza!!! Ja nigdy nie przegrywam zrozumiałeś?! JJ: T...T...Tak... Venus: Błagam cię Aminet! Uspokój się kochana! Gwen: Tak, nie ma powodu by się denerwować. Francja po prostu nas nie docenia. Aminet: No może masz racje. Kraj pedałów i tyle. Francuz wybiega z płaczem z przedziału Aminet: A nie mówiłam? (pokój zwierzeń)Ivan: Aminet jest ... zbyt impulsywna i tyle! Ona nas pozabija jeżeli przegramy. W sumie jakaś motywacja by walczyć. Ivan: Ciekawe co teraz Chris wymyśli by nas zabić. JJ: Dobrze, że dzisiaj przynajmniej nas z samolotu nie wyrzuci. Venus: Hej jak myślicie dokąd jedziemy? Gwen: No chyba kolejne zadanie będzie w Europie skoro jedziemy pociągiem... Eklerkowi Zjadacze 100px (pokój zwierzeń)Agata: Tak! Nasza pierwsza wygrana! I to jaka? Kupiłam tyle pięknych ubrań! Och Paryż to raj na Ziemi! Harold: W sumie to dlaczego Agata wzięła złotą kartę kredytową i nie podzieliła się z nami? DJ: To w końcu dziewczyna od co. (pokój zwierzeń)DJ: rada na przyszłość dla wszystkich. Nigdy nie dawać karty kredytowej dziewczynie, bo wam jej nie odda. Rick: Vero, gdziekolwiek jesteś patrzymy w to same niebo... Cody: Nie no ten znów gada o Verze. Dlaczego go nie wywaliliśmy jak mieliśmy okazję? Harold: Mieliśmy. A teraz trzeba będzie się męczyć do końca programu zapewne. DJ: Nawet tak nie żartuj! Cody: A gdzie Agata? Harold: Pewnie dalej opowiada w pokoju zwierzeń co kupiła. (pokój zwierzeń)Agata: ... i jeszcze ten modny top! Człowieku Europa jest genialna! Patrzcie na te kolczyki! Złote! I te motylki! Cody: Ej no! Zajmuje pokój zwierzeń od 20 minut! Wybrzeże 100px 100px 100px 100px Chris: Witajcie! Po pierwsze jak zobaczycie jakiegoś kelnera, który kaleczy angielski to mówicie mi pierwszemu. Courtney: A co się stało? Chris: Nie twój interes! Heather: Może chcesz ją wywalić. Nie było by tych dociekań od jej strony. Chris: Kuszące... Courtney: Nie słuchaj jej Chris! Ja mam prawników. Chris: Nie ważne... Więc dzisiaj z racji tego że mam tylko jeden bilet do Anglii to wy powiosłujecie do Anglii. Przed wami znajduje się cudowny Kanał La Manche! Przez anglików nazywany jakoś inaczej, ale co tam. Eklerkowi Zjadacze. Za wygranie poprzedniego zadania i wydanie całej mojej garzy ostatnio dostaniecie tą najnowszą motorówkę. Powinniście wygrać, ale ja nie faworyzuje nikogo. Agata: Rozumiemy! Chris: Słodkie Podróżniczki. O dziwo znowu drugie dostaniecie drewnianą łódkę z napędem od motorówki. Lindsay: Hura! Bridgette: Nie jest tak źle! Chris: Wredni Podróżnicy! Wy dostaniecie starą łódkę i 2 wiosła! Aminet: Gratuluje drużyno! JJ: Dobra już się nie złość. Chris: A drużyna z bardzo długą i bezsensowną nazwą dostaje dziurawą łódkę i 3 wiadra w zestawie! (pokój zwierzeń)Cody: To jakiś żart? Ta łódka jest dziurawa! A to jest z dobre 20 kilometrów do pokonania! Chris: Dobra no to startujcie! Ja będę czekał na was w Dover w Brytanii no to do zobaczenia. A i wszystkie chwyty dozwolone! (pokój zwierzeń)Courtney: Wszystkie chwyty dozwolone? Czyli również sabotowanie swojej własnej drużyny, by wywalić Heather? O mam pomysł! 100px Heather: Tak na razie jesteśmy pierwsze! Może nawet wygramy to zadanie! Lindsay: Super by było, i może... zobaczyła bym te białe klify! Bridgette: Lindsay. My wszyscy je zobaczymy. (pokój zwierzeń)Bridgette: Lindsay zachowuje się dziwnie po tym jak przegrała zadanie w Paryżu. Zachowuje się trochę dziwnie, ale nie mam zamiaru zawiązywać sojuszowych przyjaźni z Heather, ani Courtney. Heather: Dobra teraz ja poprowadzę! Courtney: Dobrze Heather. (pokój zwierzeń)Courtney: Przymocowałam kawałek mięsa do turbiny. Rekiny już teraz zrobią swoje. rekin odgryza turbinę łódki drużyna staję. Chwilę później Eklerkowi zjadacze wyprzedzają Słodkie Podróżniczki 100px Agata: No to teraz my prowadzimy!!! DJ: Super, może znowu wygramy! Harold: To bardzo prawdopodobne. Nie mający pomysłu na nazwę drużyny są na początku, a Wredni Pasażerowie wiosłują. Na pewno wygramy! Rick: Wygram to dla Very! Agata: No błagam cię bądź pożyteczny i przestań o niej gadać! Vera to. Vera tamto! oszaleć można! Rick: Jesteś zła po podrywa Artura i tyle! '' Agata wyrzuciła Ricka z pokładu i łódź stanęła'' Cody: Brak paliwa... Agata: O jak ja cię dorwę Chris! (pokój zwierzeń)Chris: Zemsta za zabicie mojej złotej karty kredytowej! Wyssała z niej wszystko! Co do centa! Nawet na masaż już mnie nie stać! Po chwili wyprzedzają ich Nie Mający Pomysłu Nazwę Drużyny 100px Philip: Mówiłem że napęd na Izzy będzie najlepszy! Sonny: No miałeś rację. Ale wiesz to nie zmienia faktu, że nie mamy wiader, a toniemy! Kyle: Co?! Gdzie są wiadra? Sonny: Philip ty je wyciągałeś z łodzi! Philip: No tak, ale myślałem, że Kyle je wsadził! Kyle: Emm nie? Izzy miała je zabrać. Philip zaczął walić się w głowę Philip: Geniuszu?! Izzy? Izzy: Izzy lubi ciastka! Nie wiadra, a Właściwie to Anna lubi ciasta! Hahaha! Sonny: Jaka Anna? Izzy: Siostro patrzysz na nią! Philip: Ona jest niewidzialna? Izzy: Jak to niewidzialna? Siedzi koło Kyla! Kyle: Tak jasne... nagle ich łódka tonie, a wyprzedzają ich Wredni Pasażerowie 100px Aminet: No proszę wszyscy już padli! Tylko my płyniemy! No dalej!JJ, Ivan! Mamy szansę wygrać! Wiosłujcie szybciej! JJ: Dobrze... odburknął do Aminet Gwen: Hej! Znów mamy szansę by to wygrać! LeShawna: O tak! Wredni Pasażerowie znowu będą na topie! Venus: Super! Naprawdę super! Powiedziała to bez emtuzjazmu LeShawna: No teraz tylko my jeszcze płyniemy i jesteśmy w grze! Gwen: No musimy być pierwsze... Wiesz dla kogo. LeShawna: No masz trochę racji dziewczyno. Aminet: Mniej gadania i więcej motywacji! Motywujcie ich dziewczyny! Gwen: Dobrze wam idzie? Venus: Dalej Ivan i JJ! powiedziała znowu bez entuzjazmu Aminet: Szybko! Widać już brzeg. Raz, raz! Wybrzeże Wielkiej Brytanii Chris: No kiedy oni będą! Moje wlosy nie cierpią słonego morskiego powietrza! '' Przypływają Wredni Pasażerowie'' 100px Aminet: Tak udało nam się! Ivan: Moje ręce! JJ: Bolą! Chris: Gratuluje! Dzisiaj ponownie wygrywacie! LeShawna: I taj to się właśnie robi! 30 minut później przypływają sami bez łodzi Nie mający Pomysłu na nazwę Drużyny 100px Chris: Gratuluje. Bez łódki, ale zdobyliście drugie miejsce. Gratuluje. Sonny: Jakoś mnie to nie pociesza teraz... Philip: Ciebie też? 5 kilometrów płynąc wykańcza. Izzy: Hej ludzie! Powtórzymy to jeszcze kiedyś? Sonny: Nie. Raczej nie. godzinę później przypływają również bez łódki Eklerkowi Zjadacze'' '''Chris: I jak się wam pływało? Agata: To twoja sprawka, że skończyło się nam paliwo. Chris: Nie wiem, ale właśnie dostałem wiadomość, że łódka i jej zawartość czyli ubrania i inne zostałe odesłane do Francji. Agata: Nie! Moje maleństwa! Chris: Mniejsza o to. Niestety jesteście trzeci więc dzisiaj u was również obędzie się bez eliminacji. DJ: Chociaż tyle dobrego dzisiaj. Harold: Tak racja. '' 3 godziny później przypływają Słodkie Podróżniczki'' 100px Chris: No nareszcie moje włosy to teraz szopa! Nie fryzura prowadzącego. Heather: Nie mówisz chyba...? Chris: Tak znowu przegrałyście moje drogie panie. Czeka was dzisiaj kolejna eliminacja! (pokój zwierzeń)Courtney: Tak! Moje marzenia się ziściły! Heather jedzie dzisiaj do domu! O tak!!! (pokój zwierzeń)Lindsay: Cała sytuacja staje się okropna! Heather i Courtney walczą o to by wygrać. Ceremonia (klify Dover) 100px Chris: Witajcie na waszej czwartej ceremonii. Nie no bijecie wszystkie rekordy dziewczyny! Bridgette: Tak szkoda dla nas. Chris: Mniejsza z tym! Znacie procedurę! (kabina)Heather: Courtney! To twój koniec! (kabina)Courtney: Żegnaj Heather! (kabina)Lindsay: Emm... (kabina)Bridgette: Kończymy te wieczne kłutnie.... Chris: No tym razem byłyście prawie jednomyślne panie. Więc mam w ręce tylko trzy paszporty do Wielkiej Brytanii. Pierwszy paszport wędruje do ... Lindsay! Lindsay łapie paszport Lindsay: Hura! Zostaje! Chris: Gratuluje. W rękach mam tylko 2 paszporty, ale aż troje uczestników. Drugi paszport zatem wędruje do... Bridgette! Bridgette: Super! Dziękuje! Bridgette łapie paszport Courtney: Heather! Heather: Courtney! Chris: Dzisiejszego wieczoru paszport wędruje do ... Courtney! Courtney: Tak! Nareszcie pozbyłam się Heather! Hura! Żegnaj Heather! Heather: Słucham? To nie fair Chris! Ja cię zabije Courtney! Courtney: Prawnicy na to nie pozwolą kochana! Courtney popycha Heather, a ona spada z klifów w Dover Heather: Popamiętasz mnie jeszcze! Chris: I tak pożegnaliśmy kolejną wredną dziewczynę w tym programie. Czy Słodkie Podróżniczki dotrwają do rozłączenia drużyn? Czy ten skład nie ma prawa istnieć w naszym świecie? Oglądajcie kolejny odcinek Around The World!!! Koniec Kategoria:Odcinki Around The World